


In my life

by tinkertailor



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkertailor/pseuds/tinkertailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rated G. Eventually Explicit. </p><p>Just returned from Australia, Lily is enjoying a windy morning on the Heath when her puppy jumps a jogger with a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my life

Sitting on a bench overlooking a pond in Hampstead Heath I was keeping an eye on my dogs while enjoying the view. It was a rather windy day, but still the sun shone warm on my face and I relished the heat. Having just returned from 4 years of working in Australia it was much needed and longed for. A mother passed with her two small children, both of whom shouted excitedly at the sight of my dogs which were playing by the edge of the water. I smiled at them and followed them with my eyes as they went by, turning my head as I heard loud footsteps approaching from the other side of the path. A jogger was running at a fast pace down the dusty track . He was tall, rather skinny but seemingly in good shape and wearing a grey track suit. The few seconds of distraction were enough to miss the danger I should have foreseen: my 5 months old puppy came jumping up the slope and crashed into the runner, making him yelp out in surprise and come to a halt.

”Shit,” I muttered and ran to get Harry, my lab puppy, out of the way. ”Harry, no! Down!” Unfortunately he was still not as disciplined as I should have liked and sure enough he kept jumping up the man’s legs, licking at his hands whenever he could reach. I grabbed him around the waist and hauled him away. 

”I’m really sorry about that! He’s still just a puppy, not properly trained yet. I hope you’re- No, Pip, back!” My older dog, Pippin, an Old English Sheepdog had come from behind and was nudging the man’s thighs. I grabbed his collar while still clutching Harry, probably looking like a right idiot.

”Oh, don’t worry about it, I’m fine!” he answered as he dusted off his pants. He had a deep voice. One I was sure I had heard before. I looked up to find him looking down at me with a slightly amused, but also very kind expression. Sure enough, it was actor Benedict Cumberbatch. The one off Sherlock and Atonement. I was surprised I hadn’t recognized him from further away but I suppose I was just too occupied with getting Harry off him. Standing up straight I tried to mask my surprise as well as I could as I certainly didn’t want to appear to be as starstruck as I felt. I quite fancied him, to be honest. 

”G-good. Thank you. Not every one takes it so lightly,” I answered and smiled. 

”They’re very sweet dogs. I can’t imagine they’d hurt anyone.”

”Oh, they wouldn’t! They may not be perfectly trained but they are very kind creatures. But you know how some people can be if they are in a hurry.” I offered him a wry grin and he lifted both eyebrows and nodded knowingly.

”Sure,” he said. I made to drag the dogs back with me to the benches until he’d passed, but he followed me and asked if it was alright he sat down for a moment.

”Yeah, of course you can!” I replied. A little too eager, perhaps? Fuck. But he was just smiling so maybe he hadn’t noticed. His ginger hair was wet with sweat and sticking to his forehead until he smoothed it back with a big hand. 

”So..” he started and turned towards me. ”Do you come here often?” 

I couldn’t help but chuckle. After a moment he understood and laughed with me. ”Sorry, that sounded like a really bad pick-up line, didn’t it?”

”A bit,” I said, trying to stifle my laughter. ”But yes, quite close. About 20 minutes walk. I just love bringing the dogs here. Much nicer than walking them in the streets on a short leash. For them too, I’m sure.” 

”Yes, I’m sure.” He scratched Pippin’s head and the dog leaned into the touch, approvingly. ”What were their names?”

”That’s Pippin. And this is Harry,” I said, pointing to the puppy who was lying between my legs, seemingly worn out from all the running around. ”Do you have any dogs?” 

”No, I don’t. I like dogs, but it wouldn’t be fair to them to keep one. I travel a lot.”

”Yes, I can imagine.” I regretted the words immediately. Now he’d know I knew who he was. Would he get up and leave? Well, the cat’s out of the bag, I thought. Might as well try and do some damage control.

”I’m Lily,” I said and offered my hand quickly. He shooked it and while still holding it, replied:

”Benedict.”


End file.
